Perry!
by AquaPhoenix36
Summary: What happens when Phineas, Ferb and Isabella go on a adventure with their pet platypus Perry only to discover his big secret? Read to find out! This was my first FanFiction so its not the best. But its not awful... I don't think. May contain lots of spelling errors in chapters 1-3! I wasn't the best at spelling back then. Plus I forgot to spellcheck 1-3!
1. Chapter 1 The Purple Collar Improved

**Hi! its bluewhitepheonix with my 1st fanfic story! I've been trying to join for weeks but kept putting the wrong email all this time! I have no idea how this works. Am I doing everything OK so far?**

It was a stormy summer morning. The dark rain clouds overpowered the sun making it misreble and cold. Phineas and ferb managed to smile a bit even though they were trapped inside. To make things worse the TV wasnt working. Ferb was sat on his bed reading a Harry Potter book again. He had already read it 3 times. Phineas sat on his bed thinking what to do today. Mabe a transforming ray to turn them into animals. That would be fun. Or a transporter so they can go to a tropical beach away from the rain. Maybe send the whole town there! But he diddnt think it would fit into a beach.

"Wheres Perry"? He asked Ferb. Ferb shrugged. "That's it"! Phineas exclaimed. "We can build a animal translating collar and spend the day with Perry! It will pick up his brain waves or electric currents in his brain and turn what he thinks of into words! But we may have to turn it down a lot. We dont want to hear his embarasing thoughts or anything. We can set it to only hear what he wants us to. What do you think Ferb"? Ferb used the thumbs up sign and jumped out of his bed.

-Break-

"Is it ready ferb"? Ferb used the thumbs up sigh again. "Brilliant! Now to test it"! Phineas put the collar around Perrys neck while he was sleeping. It was light purple with tiny fake dimonds. "Uuh"! Perry groaned and opened one eye to see Phineas and Ferb finish putting the collar on. "Whats this"? He said expecting it to come out in platypuss language.

"Huh"? He exclaimed in shock and fear. "Oh it works"! said Phineas. "What the..."?! Perry decided to mute himself. "Hi Perry"! said Phineas exitedly. "We made you a animal translating collar! We wanted to spend the day with you! Do you like it"? "Its a little tight". Replied Perry. Think Perry! Your meant to be keeping quiet! He angrily thought to himself. Phineas quickly loosened the collar and took Perry to the mirror in the hallway to admire it. "What do you think Perry"? Phineas asked. "I like it"! said Perry poseing in the mirror. Perry! Your still meant to be keeping quiet! He thought.

"Good"! Said phineas. "So what do you want to do today boy"? "Ooh! Its raining"! Said Perry. Be quiet! He thought. Wow my inner voices are getting realy disturbing again. "Great"! said Phineas. "Lets go outside! We know you realy like rain being semi aquatic boy. I almost forgot you were semi aquatic! Come on Ferb. Lets grab our umbrellas". Since its summer its still too hot for coats though. Please read below! important note! Sorry for putting this in the story but I needed people to read it!

**Hi! Its bluewhitepheonix with my 1st fanfic story! You can call me Pheonix or Pheo if you want. I've been trying to join for weeks but kept putting the wrong email all this time! Perry stories aren't that popular but I'm trying to make a good one! Phinbella in one chapter too! No kissing though. Check my profile for news about the follow on story and the 1 chapter long Perry and Amy story coming soon! I have no idea how to work this thing so did I do OK? Please review and add ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2 In The Mud Improved

**Hi! Its bluewhitepheonix with chapter 2!**

Phineas and ferb dusted off the cobwebs on thair umbrellas and went to get Perry. Phineas shook a huge spider out of his boot. "Oh! thare you are Fred"! Perry had a desperate urge to eat the spider. They then went round to the other exit and opened the sliding doors leading to their small back yard. It was a muddy mess. Phineas put Perry down on the mud. Their boots squelched in the soft wet mud. They ran round and fell over a few times gettting very dirty.

Isabella heard the laughter from her house and came to join them. All 3 people and a platypuss were running round screaming. Candace looked out her window and saw that the back yard was completely muddy. She opened it. "You two are so busted! Wait until mum sees what a mess you've made"! Ferb had made a grass grower before coming outside and fired it on the lawn. It was as good as new. Phineas and Ferb went inside to wash and change clothes.

Isabella went home but said she would come back later. Isabella was a very fast changer and sped over as fast as she could. Phineas was getting changed. Phineas put a new pair of shorts on. Isabella peered through the keyhole and got a picture of shirtless phineas to add to her weird scrapbook. "Yess"! she shouted aloud. "Oops! He didn't hear her. Phew"!

"Isabella"? Ferb was standing right next to her. She gasped. "What in the world are you doing"? he asked. "Well how do you think I get pictures for my scrapbook"? she said. "You hide behind the tree with your camera". Ferb replied. "Everyone knows that. Since when do you snoop round the house"? "Your mother let me in". said Isabella. "Well whats with the camera then"? said Ferb. Phineas opened the door. "Oh hi Isabella! Taking more pictures for your scrapbook"? Isabella had frozen. "What did I say? She has pictures of all of us dosent she"? "No mainly you". Said Ferb. "Oh ok then". Said Phineas to Ferb. He then walked to Perry. Ferb tapped Isabella who was solid as a rock and fell over. "OK Perry"! said Phineas ready to play with him more. "Did you enjoy your wash"? he asked while putting the collar on so he could reply. "Yes"! Said Perry.

-Break-

"So Perry"? Phineas began while Isabella had turned back to normal. "What else do you want to do today"? Beep! Beep! Beep! Perrys watch was beeping. "Why does this thing even beep"? Perry thought annoyed. I swear it will blow my cover one day! Cant I just set it to vibrate?! I have to go. Perry shouted running off. "Where"? Phineas shouted back. "Bathroom"! Perry lied. Perry went down a tunnel for his briefing. "Agent P! Doofenshmirts has made a machine causing it to rain! you must destroy it"!

Agent P usually took a hoverjet or something but this time he used a dangerous teleportation beam and destroyed Doofenshmirtses Dull and Miserable Inator in 15 seconds avoiding the trap. That had to be a record. Soon he was back home. "Oh! There you are Perry! What do you want to do now then"? "Nothing much". He replied.

Phineas noticed that it had stopped raining. "How about a walk"? Phineas asked. "OK" ansewred perry exitedly. Phineas Ferb and Isabella walked Perry down the busy streets to the park. Perry enjoyed walks. He had a red leash. They released him when thay arrived and watched him gracefully swim in the river. The collar was waterproof. Usualy Phineas waited for him to return but this time he followed Perry down river while the others ran after him. He wanted to see what was so special about this river.

**Hi! Its bluewhitepheonix with chapter 2! I didn't even know chapter 1 had come up yet! My 1st review! Thanks Gyarodosmaster! People will actually see my work and review it! I had an odd combination of sadness, happiness and excitement. Wow somebody actually read my profile! Maybe I should make it harder to find out how old I am... Then again I'm terrible at math. Thanks for the advice! I completely forgot about urm... what are they called... whatever mark things. I actually didn't want to do them when I was younger and never thought about putting them in again! Did I do them right? Sorry about the no space thing too. I planed to change it but didn't have time to. I will change it in chapter 3 probably. Chapter 3 also has Phinbella! Please review and add ideas! Thanks!**


	3. 3 Almost Drowning And Perry's Family

Perry swam at a incredible speed so it was hard for the gang to keep up. They had to dive through bushes and jump fences. Phineas would occasionaly stop to help Isabella over the fence but still had to rush. Perry had no idea that he was being followed. All of a sudden Phineas fell over the edge down the bank and into the river. He hit his head on a very Inconvinient stone and was completely motionless floating down the river.

"Phineas"! Isabella screamed. "Noooooo"! She jumped down after him followed by Ferb. "This is dangerous"! Ferb shouted. "We could get pulled under"! "Well do you wanna be pulled under or watch phineas die"? They swam quickly after Phineas mainly being carried by the river. Perry was ahead of them so diddnt hear the commotion. Isabella grabbed Phineas and started struggeling to shore with Ferb. "Perry"! Isabella shouted in panic as she saw him on shore.

Perry was on 2 legs and turned around. Isabella dragged Phineas to shore. It was sandy and calm there protected from the rough by reads and muddy banks. Of course Isabella had her CPR patch and Ferb stood there with a worried look on his face. Theres nothing romantic about it and it would be wrong to see it as romantic. Isabella kept thinking. Finally Phineas woke up coughing up water. He soon fainted from coughing too much then started again.

"Www...wwwha...wha..." was all Phineas could choke out. "What? Ha...Happ...end"? "Phinie! Isabella screamed. Your alive! Dont you ever do that again! I wouldnt be able to live without you"! She said hugging him tightly. Phineas blushed. "So uh... what happened"? Phineas repeated sounding a lot better. "You fell down the bank and hit your head. You werent moving. We came after you". "Guys"! Shouted a angry Perry. "Did you follow me? Youd be in so much trouble if you didnt almost die"! "Where are we"? Asked Isabella. Just then a dark brown male platypus came out of a small hole in the bank. Followed by another young male platypus with slightly lighter fur. Followed by a female platypus with light brown fur. "Krrr". "Krrr"? "Krrr"! "Get these people inside quick"!

-Break-

"Krrr"! "Krrr"? "Krrr"! The gang were shoved through the tiny hole. It was large inside with plenty of space. There must have been 10 or more platypus. All coming out of hiding and Krrring. "This is my step parents house. This is a family meeting to discuss issues. Like a reunion. All the family come so its pretty packed". Perry explained. "Step family"? Asked Phineas shocked. "Yes. I was washed far down the river in a flood as a baby. My real family are miles away". "But I thought Platypuses were australian"? "Yes. But all the platypus...come here for... then breed so we can have platypus... were pretty tough you know we can easily breed for the... so we can take people down". "Huh? Why are you skipping? I want to hear more! why do you need to take down people"?! "Umm... well... your all cold"! Perry stalled. "Lets get you warm".

Some platypuses came up and cuddled up to warm them. "So Perry... said Phineas. How come your turquoise while most platipuses are brown"? "You think im strange! Check out the pink one"! He replied sarcasticly. The pink one stood on 2 legs and waved. "Shes my sister. This is my dad Krrr". Krrr was very old. He could barely walk. He was wrinkely and dark. He was also very tall. "This is my mum Krrr". Krrr was old and pale brown. Simular to the one they saw outside. "This is my sister Krr". Krr was pale brown and was the one they saw outside. She had a white flower in her hair. "This is her best friend Krr. Her human name is Amy. She has a host...I mean human family". Amy waved with a large smile spreading across her face. She was pale brown too. The same age as Perry.

"And lets not forget my baby brother Krrr". Perry pointed to a dark turquoise baby platypus. "Hes my real brother aparrently. He was washed down last year. Oh! I almost forgot. Dad? what was your human name again"? "Krrr Krr". "Plat. But he quit long ago". "What does he mean by quit Perry"? asked Phineas. "Uum... Dosent matter. I would introduce everyone else but its time to get you home and safe. Lets take the hover car. ouch"! Amy elbowed him. "Oh right! I forgot"! "Krrr Krr Krrr! Krr Krr"! Amy said. "Ok hang on guys"! "Krrr Krrr Krrr"! She shouted. "I know. I cant keep my bill shut! Help me"! "Krrrrrrrrr... Krr"! "Great! thanks!

Urm... Phineas"? "Yes Perry"? He said. "Can I bring Amy home so she can help me not blow my cover? I mean so she can play"? "Sure Perry! Lets go"! "Wait"! He Shouted after them. "one more thing... Why does this collar make me spill everything in my brain"? "The sensetivity must be high". Phineas said. "Let me turn it down". He twisted a knob on the back of the collar. "There we go! I made a spare too"! He took out a orange collar with diomonds and handed it to Amy. "There you go"! She put it on. "Perfect fit". She said. "Cool! My human voice is good too"! Amy looked good in orange. "Lets move out"! "So Perry..." Phineas said. "Whats your platypus name"? "Krrrrrr". He replied.


	4. 4 Suspicious and uncontrollable plat run

**Hi! Its Pheonix with chapter 4! Most dramatic chapter yet! Please review and add ideas if you want! Thanks!**

Perry was surprisingly fast on land too! He was running at full speed but why on 2 legs? Phineas wondered. The sun shone down and the fields looked beautiful. On the other side of the river were thick trees blocking out most of the sun. He couldnt see to the other side. On this side were crop fields dancing in the wind. It was so amassing.

Phineas couldnt even tell he was near the city. It looked like the middle of nowhere. Perry flipped over the fence with his hands. Amy did the same. Phineas wondered how they had so much skill. It was as if they trained for years and did it on a daily basis. That made him wonder...

"Phineas"! Shouted Perry. "Your pulling behind! Only 1 more field to go through"! "Oh right"! Shouted Phineas back. The gang jumped over the last fence and were back in the park. They walked the rest of the way.

Perry and Amy got back on all 4s. Phineas couldnt help but feel like he had seen Perry on 2 legs before. He tried to think but felt like he shouldnt try to remember.

"So Perry"? Phineas started. "Yes Phineas"? Said Perry looking up at him. "How did you learn to walk on 2 legs"? "Uum... well... I watched you". "So how did you get so good at it and learn hand signs"? Asked Phineas. "Well... I dont know I just watched you". Perry replied. "Well how did you learn to flip over those fences like you did"? Phineas asked again. "Its... Uum...Platypus skill you know". "Ok then". Phineas accepted the answer.

They soon arrived home. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were worn out. Isabella was red faced and sweating the same as Phineas. Ferb was a bit pinker then usual as well. Isabella didn't really want to be seen like this like this.

"Im going home to wash guys. See you later maybe"! She said then ran off. "Boys"! Mum/Mom shouted. "You dont usually take that long to walk Perry". "Dinners ready"! Phineas and Ferb went inside to find everyone at the dinner table. It looked like they had only just begun the meal though.

"Mom! we made Perry a animal translating collar! Show her Perry"! Phineas said excitedly. "Krrrrrr"! Perry said. "Oh"! Phineas said. "Must be out of batteries. Perry also brought a friend over. Amy? You there girl"? Amy had hidden before dinner because Perry told her to.

After dinner the boys went upstairs to their room to get batteries. "It doesn't need new batteries Phineas". Said Perry. Phineas jumped round to see Perry. "But why didn't you talk to Mom"? Asked Phineas. "I didn't want her to hear. It doesn't matter why but dont tell her". Uum... Ok? Phineas put the batteries back.

Phineas was walking down the hallway to brush his teeth. It was bed time. He stopped when he heard talking coming from the guest bedroom. "You are going to blow your cover soon"! Amy whispered. "Get rid of that collar"! "We will discuss this in the morning". Said Perry. Phineas ran to his bedroom quietly when he heard footsteps heading for the door.

Later that night while Perry was on his bed and Amy was on Ferb's he was thinking. He wasnt going to tell Ferb yet but Perry and his friend were up to something. Something important. Something he didn't know about. Something he was going to find out. Phineas was getting very suspicious.

**Hi! Its Pheonix with chapter 4! Phineas is suspicious! Dramatic ending! I got this up fast didn't I? Try to louden or make the WAS sound tougher for even more of a dramatic affect! Please review and add ideas if you want! Thanks!**

**Thanks for reviews from... Gyaradosmaster Thanks sooo much for the advice! NinjaDino721 Thanks a lot! the reveals coming soon! D.T. guthary Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5 Everyone's suspicious

**Hi! Its Pheonix with chapter 5! This will explain why Perry and Amy started running almost blowing thair cover.**

In the last chapter you read about Perry and Amy running on 2 legs almost blowing thair cover. Now you will find out why. I told you part of the conversation Phineas overheard but not all.

Phineas was walking down the halway when he heard voices coming from the guest bedroom. "OK Amy what did you want to talk about"? Said Perry. "You running on 2 legs". She said angrily. "I already told you I couldnt stop"! Said Perry anoyed. "It was like I was being controled". "Its the collars"! Said Amy. "Why cant you just get rid of it"? "I had to keep up with you"! "Your going to blow your cover soon"! "You either get rid of the collar or blow your cover"! We will discus this in the morning. Said Perry angrily.

Phineas thought about last night when he woke up. The collars are controling them somhow. What did Amy mean by blow his cover? While he was thinking he had a pillow thrown at him. "Phineas"? Ferb asked. "Can I talk to you downstairs"? "Sure". Phineas Said.

Phineas and Ferb walked downstairs leaving a sleepy Perry and Amy on the S.S. Phineas bed. "Im suspiceous about Perry and Amy". Said Ferb. "I know". Replied Phineas. He then told ferb about the overheard conversation and how Perry couldnt stop talking and how he couldnt stop running. Phineas phone rang. It was wasnt the nornal ring but it was the song he wrote for Isabella. That must mean Isabellas calling. Bow chica wow wow! "Hi Isabella"! Phineas almost shouted. "Hi Phineas"! Said Isabella sweetly. "Im suspiceous about Perry". "We know". Said Phineas and Ferb.

Isabella arrived later in the back yard. "Hi Phineas! Watcha dooin"? Phineas diddnt have time to reply because his phone rang. Back to its regular ring. Unknown caller id. "Hello"? Phineas asked confused.

"Is this Phineas and Ferb"? the female voice asked. "Yes". Phineas replied. "Oh good! I have been trying to find your number. Its Vanessa". "Vanessa"? asked Ferb. "Yes. Listen your good at building right? I realy need you to help with something.

I axidentily smashed my dads machine to pieces and If he finds out I smashed the machine hes been working on for 2 days then I will never get a car! Think you can help"? "Sure"! Said Phineas. "Great! Come to Doofenshmirts Evil Ink. See you there".

"Well gang". Said Phineas. "Looks like were going on a quest. Bring Perry and Amy". Amy was under Perrys arm apparently made up from thair argument. Both fast asleep. Phineas tried throwing books at them then flipping the bed. Eventuly Ferb sighed and threw a pillow at them. Works every time. Soon the 5 set off for D. E. Ink building. Completely unaware of what was about to happen.

**Hi! Its Pheonix with chapter 5! Sorry this took so long! Sorry if this is bad but I couldnt think straight. NO Ferbnessa! NONE! Sorry. Shes way too old for him. Please review and add ideas! I also realised I never put I dont own phineas and ferb so... I obviously dont own Phineas and ferb. There. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6 Never stand behind a door

**Hi! Its Pheonix with chapter 6! Whats going to happen?**

"Where are we going"? Whispered Perry to Amy. "I dunno". Replied Amy. The clouds were getting dark and heavy. It started raining. "Were here gang"! Perry thought they were going past D. E. Ink but soon realised that was not the case.

"OK guys! The plan is to help Vanessa fix her dads machine then get back in time for mum to get home". "Phineas"? Asked Perry. "Are you sure we should go in? I want to wait outside. Please can me and Amy wait"? "You kidding"? Said Phineas. "Its raining out here! Come inside quick"!

Perry sighed. "Dont worry P"! Said Amy. "Dr D wont know its you. He wouldnt hurt innocent children either". "Yes maybe your right". Sighed Perry. The 3 went up about 50 stairs before they reached the top.

They then saw Perry and Amy waiting for them. "You guys could have just took the elevator you know"! Said Perry. "You were gone before I could stop you"!

Perry kicked the door down. "Perry"! Shouted Phineas. "You could have just knocked"! "Perry"! Whispered Amy. "I know Amy"! Whispered Perry. "Its the collars"!

Venessa stood there staring at the platypus that just knocked down the door. "Sorry about the door Vanessa"! Said Ferb. "No problem guys it happens all the time". Said Venessa.

The boys got to work on the machine immidiately with Isabellas help leaving Venessa Perry and Amy to wach. "Is that you Perry"? Asked Venessa. Perry nodded. "So those are your owners"? Perry nodded again.

"Perry? can you write down or something... Whats Ferb short for"? "Uum... I dont know". Replied Perry. "Perry"? Exclaimed Venessa. "You can talk"?! "Well... Phineas and Ferb made me a translation collar but its making me do weird stuff so I would appreciate help". "You want help from me? Said Venessa. OK.

Perry decided to leave the room so he diddnt get a urge to smash the machine then escape with a hang glider. Amy followed. Suddenly the glass window smashed and a cat and dog fell in. "Aaah"! Exclaimed Perry. "Its raining cats and dogs"! Agents C and D fell through then ran back outside. "Well that was weird". Said Amy.

Perry and Amy came back in the room after a while. The 5 were going to wait until it stopped raining before heading home. Isabella was using the its cold excuse to get close to Phineas. Amy cornered Perry behind the door to discuss the collars. A few minuets later Dr D flung open the door and walked to the bathroom grumbeling completely unaware of the 3 children and 2 platypus.

Perry started shaking uncontrolibly and holding his bill shut. The door opening had hit his collar and had turned it up to 10 maxinum and he was having trouble managing 2. Soon he ran to the middle of the room. Oh no. He thought. This is it isnt it?

**Hi! Its Pheonix with chapter 6! Oh no! Whats going to happen? Guess! Please review! Thanks! I now have a lot of inspiration and ideas for chapter 7. I might as well start writing today! Then again I need a break. Thanks! Oh and thanks for a new riview from D. T. guthary!**


	7. 7 Secrets revealed and remembering

**Hi! Its Pheonix with chapter 7! Please review!**

Perry was in the middle of the room standing on 2 legs and jumping up and down attracting everyone's attention. Soon he was surrounded by Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Amy all wondering what was wrong. "Perry"? Said Phineas. "Whats wrong"?

Perry couldn't hold it in anymore. He released his beak and a flood of words escaped. "I'm a secret agent and so is Amy"! "Amy also looks cute in orange"! "I have been a agent for O.W.C.A since you adopted me! So is Pinky. This isn't the only time you found out. You found out in another dimension too"!

Amy turned down the collar to 2 but then decided 1 would be better. "The collar had been turned up to 10 when Dr D opened the door". Said Amy calmly. Perry then stood there in shock for about 7 seconds. "A secret agent"? Asked Phineas. Perry then stood up again and put on his fedora.

Everyone gasped. "Put on yours too Amy". Said Perry. "No. I'm going to do this in style. Said Amy. She leapt on a metal rail on the ceiling then did a triple flip then finished with a cool landing pose. She spun round while her hair danced then kicked a fedora the same as Perry's out of her pocket and on to her head. "Wow" Said Perry.

After that Dr D came in and gasped. "Perry and Amy the Platipeople"?! "You have arrived just in time to see my latest invention". "Behold my not yet named inator"! "I havent named it yet. It will attract Platipeople! I dont know what im going to do with them yet though... Maybe invent my own O.W.C.A"!

With that Perry and Amy jumped in to action. Perry kicked Doofenshmirts nose and Amy swung her tail hitting his legs and knocking him over. Perry pushed the self destruct switch and ran out the room indicating the children to follow.

There was a bang followed by "Curse you Perry and Amy the Platipeople"! "Perry"?! Shouted Phineas. "Your a secret agent"? Perry nodded. "Before you get mad Phineas... Let me tell you about the other dimension". Perry opened the window and everyone got in the improved bigger hover car. The hover car transported them to the lair.

Perry showed them the pictures he took in the other dimension but didn't think that was enough. "So what else happend"? Asked Phineas. Well... He tried to think of something to make Phineas remember. Isabella was in the corner talking to Amy. You and Isabella kissed. "What"?! Shouted Phineas. Perry then remembered the memory eraser chair and set it to reverse. He did Ferb first then Isabella and before she had a say against it... Phineas. "Isabella"! He said the same as before.

"My boss will hopefully not know about this so you can keep your memories.". Said Perry. "Wahoo"! everyone cheered.

**Hi! Its Pheonix with chapter 7! I was going to leave out the other dimension but it didn't want to be left out apparently. Now whats going to happen?! I don't know at the moment but something cool hopefully! Please review and add ideas if you want to! Thanks!**

**Thanks for reviews from... NinjaDino721. D. T. guthary.**


	8. Chapter 8 Pinky and Poofenplots

**Hi! Its Pheonix with chapter 8! Whats going to happen?**

"Major Monogram sir"! Shouted Carl. "What is it Carl? Asked Major Monogram. "Well it seems somebody used the memory eraser chair and set it to reverse. Here are the memories they received". "Great googely moogely Carl! We need to get the boys here to erase their memories again".

Back at the house the 3 were discussing the regained memories. Phineas was hopeing Isabella wouldn't bring up the kiss. "So urm... Phineas? Said Isabella. "Urm... Well... Sorry about the... urm... you know". "Ferb? Subject change. Whispered Phineas in Ferbs ear.

Perry and Amy were talking in the corner. "So what are we going to do now"? Asked Amy. "We let them keep their memories". Replied Perry. "The boys and Isabella wont tell". "Well I guess but is it worth the risk"? Asked Amy. "definitely". Replied Perry. "I have wanted to tell them for years now. I can finally do normal stuff"! "Well OK then". Said Amy.

Isabella walked over to Perry. "Perry"? She asked. "Yes"? Said Perry. "Did you say Pinky was a agent"? She said. "Yes". He said. "Pinky is my good friend. Want to see him"? "Yes"! Isabella said excitedly.

"Everyone"! Shouted Perry. "Were all going to see Pinky! Come on"! Everyone followed to Isabellas house. Pinky was napping in the dog bed when they entered Isabellas room. His watch beeped and he jumped up and went through a tunnel before Perry could say hi or get his attention.

"Me and Amy will follow Pinky while you 3 wait here". Said Perry. The 2 jumped down the tunnel to Pinkys lair then through another to theirs. They didn't notice everyone following them. Perry got in his hover jet and helped Amy up while Phineas, Ferb and Isabella got in and hid in the back.

Phineas brought his spare baseball launcher from the other dimension out of nowhere and made some improvements so that it could fire 3 baseballs. Isabella picked up her hair dryer from her bedroom table before she left so that Phineas could make something out of it. He made it some sort of futuristic energy sphere launcher. Ferb had some suction cups from the back of the jet that were there for no apparent reason. Phineas made them multi purpose mini suction cup launchers that were also giant legs.

The jet arrived at Poofenplots evil is crazy. Perry and Amy got out and ran to free Pinky. "Perry the platypus"? Said Poofenplots. "I havent seen you in years! Look how big you are. Now I need a bigger trap". She pressed a button and a giant cage came down on all 3 animals.

"Pinky"! Said Perry. "We have a problem with Phineas, Ferb and Isabella he said through the agent translator earpiece he was given by monogram."What"?! Pinky said. "No nothing life threatening but we need to talk to you. Said Perry while trying to escape using a screwdriver. "Oh phew"! Pinky said releaved.

"Attention"! Shouted Poof. "I have decided to team up with that Doof to take you all down". She said simply. "What"?! everyone shouted. "Perry the platypus and your girlfriend"? You can talk"? Asked Poof. "Is it those collars"? "Yes". Replied Perry. "Well even if you can talk your still no stop for me! Now to the me car!

A machanical hand grabbed the 3 animals and put them in. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella snuck in to the weird car spider thing wondering when to strike.

**Hi! Its Pheonix with chapter 8! I was mainly stalling on this chapter if that's the right word because I didn't know what to put. Hope its OK though. It's definitely longer then expected. Whats going to happen? Please Review and add ideas if you want to! Thanks! Thanks for a new review from D. T. guthary!**


	9. 9 Second dimension all over again

**Hi! Its pheonix with chapter 9! Whats going to happen?**

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were bouncing around the car spider thing and crashing into each other. The agents were strapped to the floor and Poof had a seat belt on. The gang continued the chaotic bouncing and crashing until the thing stopped.

The 3 agents were put in boxes and carried out by mechanical hands with legs. Phineas and the others wobbled out like jelly then collapsed on the curb. They held their spinning heads feeling ill. When the spinning was replaced by D. E. Ink they stood up and bolted after the agents.

Perry, Amy and Pinky were put back in the cage. Perry was starving because he had shared his breakfast with Amy. Amy was hungry as well. Lucky for Perry he had always come prepared. He pulled out a table from his tiny hat followed by a chair and another and another. Pinky stared in amazement and Amy rolled on the floor with laughter.

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were hiding behind a table watching. Phineas was in front of them. "Phineas let me see"! Said Isabella. "No. I dont want you getting hurt". Said Phineas. Isabella blushed. Phineas watched as Perry continued to pull things out of his hat. Orange juice, Apple juice, Milk and a bunch of other drinks. Finally the long list of about 20 foods then 3 kitchen cloths.

Amy was still in a fit of laughter as Pinky and Poofenplots had their mouths wide open. Doof was working on something then briefly looked up and snickered. "Yea. He does that a lot". He said while looking back to a machine. After the meal the agents decided to escape.

Perry tried to unscrew the cage but it didn't work. All the agents tried different things that all failed. Poof was combing her hair for about 10 minuets singing a weird song when she finally finished after Doof was ready. Poof and Doof were now standing in front of the cage. Poof cleared her throat to get the animals attention and was ready to tell them her plan.

Phineas was lightly tapped on the head by a robot. He turned around. "What are you"? Whispered Phineas. "Oh no guys weve been found! Quick smash the robot"! "No wait"! Said the female voice the same as Perrys computer. I am E. F. F. I. Perrys robot.

The robot was a small sphere with a camera lens like thing for a eye. It had dragonfly like wings and small thin legs that could bend similar to humans. At the bottom of the legs were round sticky red things assuming their for walking. It was silver and mirror like and its big camera was dark brown and black in the middle like a eye. The lens took over most of its face. EFFI was slightly smaller then a bowling ball.

"I was sent by Major Monogram who is currently watching you on that camera over there". There was a brief pause. "OK so what have you come for"? Asked Phineas. "Your a little creepy". Said Isabella. "I second that". Said Ferb.

"I have come to bring you home. And yes I am creepy. But I used to be a living thing that looked similar to this from another dimension. Perry brought me here. Mainly because I was damaged beyond repair by the norm bots. I was turned into a robot with artificial inelegance".

"OK but were not going until we make a plan to get perry out". Said Phineas. "What if we used EFFI to help us"? Asked Isabella. "Great plan Isabella but that depends if it will". Replied Phineas. "OK while you were talking I sent a e mail to Major and he said yes". Said EFFI. "That's good". Said Isabella. "Yes". Said EFFI. "So whats your plan captain Phineas? He He He! I wanted to say that". Said EFFI. "Well not sure". Said Phineas.

Doof and Poof were explaining the plan. "So this Doof will get the tri state area and I will get enough land and money to buy my own personal beauty salon so that I can then be drop dead gorgeous enough to take over the world"! "Ha Ha Ha"! Explained Poof.

Doof and Poof then stepped to the sides. Doof clapped his hands. The room suddenly lit up and revealed hundreds of robots. They were like Norm bots only the armour was black and grey. All the agents eyes opened wide at recognition of the robots. prehaps the Doofs were more alike then they thought. READ THE CAPITALS PART OF THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! You can read the whole thing if you want it to explain better but it goes on a bit.

**Hi! Its Pheonix with chapter 9! Who can guess what EFFI stands for? I actually wrote this on the 25th late at night because I was planning on having a computer free day. Meaning I probably wont be watching people read for 10 ish minuets after posting. Let me make that sound creepy... I mean I probably wont be watching YOU read constantly for 10 ish minuets after posting. Sorry but its true. I watch people read my story for about 10 minuets. Not literally but I watch the number increase and refresh the page every so often after posting. By the way NinjaDino was the 1st to read chapter 7. I know because of the review straight after. See? watching. What would be the best time to post chapter 10? I want to have a good time for my readers because I think chapter 10 will be Important.**

**REVIEW AND SAY THE BEST TIMES I SHOULD POST CHAPTER 10 FOR YOU! I THINK ITS GOING TO BE IMPORTANT! YOU CAN SAY IT IN YOUR OWN TIME AND I WILL WORK IT OUT! OH AND GUESS WHAT EFFI STANDS FOR! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10 Trapped and funny for a robot

**Hi! Its Pheonix with chapter 10! Whats going to happen again?**

Phineas had his mouth open wide when he saw the Norm bots. Isabella managed to get a look at what Phineas was staring at and gasped covering her mouth and hid again. "This isnt good". Said EFFI.

"What are we going to do"?! Phineas shout whispered. "Im going over there". Said EFFI. "What"?! Everyone shout whispered. But EFFI was already heading for the cage in plain view of Doof and Poof. She went over slowly then paused. She played her recording of a throat clear and all the agents looked up.

"Effles"! Shouted Perry. "What are you doing here"? "Effles"? Asked Pinky. "I thought this thing was the EFFI robot". "I am". Said EFFI. "Effles is just a nickname". "Oh OK". Said Pinky. "The reason you can't escape is because this cage is computer locked". Said EFFI. "Hold on a sec while I hack into the computer and unlock the cage". About a second after she said that the cage fell to pieces. "Nows our chance". Said Phineas. "Lets go go go now!

"Stupid robot"! Said Doof. "Your always the tricky one eh"? "CHARGE" Shouted Phineas shocking everyone. "Go get them"! commanded Doof. The Norm bots immediately charged for the group of 3 and the 3 agents. Phineas pulled out his improved baseball launcher and fired the first ball. Isabella got her hair dryer out turned into the energy sphere launcher and started blasting everywhere. Ferb kicked some robots with his suction legs and was high off the ground so found it hard at first to balance.

The agents fought the Norm bots until the cage was locked. surprisingly enough Perry was captured first. Pinky was next then Amy got worn out from dodging. Ferb was knocked over and obviously couldnt get up so was thrown in.

A Norm bot sneaked up behind Isabella and grabbed her. "Isabella noooooo"! Shouted Phineas as a Norm bot captured him too. "I don't know who you kids are but you just got in a whole lot of trouble". Said Doof. A Norm bot knocked out EFFI who fell into the cage and hit the floor.

Phineas pocketed EFFI. A few minuets later a green light was flickering on and off in the pocket that EFFI was in. Phineas got EFFI out and gave it to Perry without a word. "System damaged". Said EFFI who had her eye closed. "Identifying problems. Wings have been temporarily disabled. Head plate needs replacing. Please replace Head plate".

Perry took the spare plate out of his pocket and replaced it. Inside EFFI was lots of wires and a plastic like bubble thing with a... Heart in? It was beating slowly. EFFI must be asleep. If you turned EFFI and peered over the wires there was a brain like thing. Half robotic. Phineas was highly interested until Perry put the new plate in.

"Welcome to Electronic Female Flying Intelligence system. Please say password". "Effles its Perry"! "Password accepted. Continuing system resume".

EFFI opened her eye. "Where was I"? She thought aloud. "Oh yea... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"! Perry covered EFFI's speaker under her eye near her legs. Then she opened a hatch in her body and a megaphone came out. "Aaaaaaaaaaa"! Perry covered the megaphone then the other megaphone. "Oh... Where are we"? She asked. "Dont blame me blame the system resume"!

"Sorry but I can't unlock the computer until I am back to full power". She said. "Were doomed"! Said Phineas after trying to escape for hours. "And I know ferb agrees with me"! "actually I... Ferb was cut off by Isabella. "Noooooo"! She wailed.

Doof and Poof were working on plans in the next room. "Were all going to starve"! Said Phineas who got depressed from the lack of food. "sausages or pasta"? Asked Perry who got the dishes out of his hat.

After a few more hours Poof had upgraded the cage that was now the size of a small field. Phineas sat in the corner at the other side of the room away from everyone being comforted by EFFI Who stuck herself to his knee. Isabella came up to him. "Watcha dooin"? She asked trying to sound cheery.

Phineas then struggled to pull EFFI of his knee then put her on the floor gently. She crawled off to Perry. Isabella sat next to him. They sat in silence for what felt like half a hour before exploding with words and having a conversation about what happened today. Perry came over after hearing laughter and sat next to Phineas. He knew Isabella could snap him out of it.

Amy came about five minuets later after finishing a conversation with Pinky. EFFI finaly arrived after getting unstuck from the floor. Pinky and Amy sat by Isabella. "So your a agent huh"? Asked Isabella. "You could win a record for most obvious question in the world"! Joked Pinky. "Yep. Same old Pinky". Said Isabella.

EFFI's wings finally came back on and she was flying round the room saying wahoo! She landed on Phineas head then got off and made everyone laugh.

**Hi! Its Pheonix with chapter 10! It wasnt as important as I planned so im going to post it at 3:30 ish. actually its 3:43 now so make that 4 ish. This was originally going to be the last chapter but now this story could be about 12 chapters long. D. T. guthary was so close. I decided to change EFFI's name a few hours after posting chapter 9 to make it make more sense. So Electronic Female Flying Intelligence not interface. But you still get a point. Thanks for all the reviews and views! I'm trying to keep my record of 1 review per chapter but im glad its lasted this long! I never expected my story to have so many views! Should I be happy or terrified? thanks! I'm also not sure if I should add Phinbella near the end. Like the opposite of the 2nd dimension. Spoiler! Please review and add ideas if you want. Thanks!**


	11. 11 Robot Riot and Opposite Ending

**Hi! Its Pheonix with chapter 11! Whats going to happen yet again?**

Phineas and Isabella sat side by side for a while. It was completely silent except for the faint talking on the other side of the room where Ferb was discussing EFFI's body with her. Their conversation was eventually brought over to where they were sitting.

"So your telling me you were a living thing with one eye similar to this"? Asked Ferb to EFFI. "That's right". She replied. "And your body was found by Perry damaged beyond repair in the puffy dimension so you were turned into a robot"? "That's correct". "OK then".

"Wow arent we chatty"? Said Phineas. "I advise we find a way out of here Perry master". Said EFFI. "We need to find a weak spot. Take these scanners with you everyone and start searching for a weak point. Master Perry? I advise you to go with Phineas. Amy and Pinky go with Isabella. Ferb can follow me".

Without a word everyone left to search. After all there were only so many restaurants Perry could pull out of his hat. After a while of searching Amy found a weak spot. "Found it"! She yelled. EFFI came over immediately with Ferb failing to keep up. Phineas came up then Isabella with their agent partners. "I should be able to hack in to the computer from here". Said EFFI.

The cage fell to pieces again just before she finished the sentence. Doof and Poof were still in the next room then came through. Doof was holding plans and chatting. Poof had her arms crossed. Doof dropped his plans when he saw the collapsed cage. "You escaped"?! He said shocked. The robots then came.

There was a repeat of robot riot only indoors. Soon Doof decided the battle would be taken outside because his house was being destroyed. EFFI projected a new weapon one by one and gave them to the team. The rest of the animal agents arrived and battled the robots. Soon the call EFFI had sent to Phineas and Ferbs friends had payed off and almost the whole town were there receiving inventions and weapons to battle.

The robot riot song was playing in the middle of the chaos as the band playing it tried not to be crushed. Phineas and perry decided to go up top. "Ferb! Were going to go up top to try and defeat the robots"! Ferb gave the thumbs up. Phineas grabbed on to Perry and he fired his hook slowly lifting them to the top. Once at the top Phineas saw the disc controlling the robots. It wasnt like the one from the other dimension but it was similar.

Norm saw them and flew down to where they were. Soon Perry and norm were fighting and Phineas was aiming the baseball launcher at the disk. He fired. The disk shattered and the robots came crashing down to the ground.

"No no nooo"! Shouted Doofenshmirts as Poof sighed. "Last time I work with somebody who never wins". She said then stormed off. Norm shut down after his off button was switched off by crashing into a wall. "Wahoo yes"! Shouted Phineas. He then high fived Perry and continued celebrating.

A few minuets later the gang all came and arrived at the top of D. E. Ink. "Yes"! Shouted Phineas. "imagine all the fun we can have now that we know your a secret agent! Oh yea... We can't know". "Sorry Phineas". Said Major Monogram. "Is everyone OK with forgetting"? Asked Phineas. Everyone nodded but a hand was raised.

"Major Monogram"? asked Isabella. "Phineas could be useful in your organisation with his incredible building skills with Ferbs help". Phineas was shocked but still blushed a bit. "Sorry young lady but we can't recruit younger agents even if its just for building". Said Monogram.

"Everyone ok with the memory erase then"? Asked Phineas. Everyone nodded and headed for the OWCA van. The van after five ish minuets arrived at OWCA headquarters building. Everyone lined up in height order. Phineas had Ferb on his left and Isabella on his right.

"Urm... Major Monogram"? Asked Phineas briefly looking at Isabella. "So none of us will remember eny of today? Asked Phineas again looking at Isabella briefly. "That's right". Replied Major. "Good". Said Phineas. He grabbed Isabellas shoulders and kissed her. Isabella gasped. "Pheneas"! Said Isabella in relief and shock. "Hit it carl"! Shouted Phineas. "Wait! Wait! Wait"! Shouted Isabella. There was a flash of white and everything went quiet.

Perry went down the elevator to his lair later on. He plugged in his camera. Phineas and Perry were being silly then smashing Norm bots then high fiveing then hugging then Phineas kissing Isabella. Perry sighed happily then clicked save.

**Hi! Its Pheonix with chapter 11! I think there's going to be a short chapter 12 also containing details about the follow on too! I feel like I rushed this a bit. Thanks for a new review from D. T. guthary! Wow I guess you are the only one reviewing... I hadn't thought about that. But there are plenty of readers! All those followers too! I hope you all read chapter 12 and read my follow on! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12 Forgetting and a beginning

**Hi! Its Pheonix with chapter 12! I hope you read my next story if I poast it!**

The flash cleared and all the people fell asleep thanks to a altered setting. Perry grabbed Phineas and Amy grabbed Ferb and they put them in the hover jet to take them home. Pinky took Isabella home in his hover jet.

Agent Biff the goldfish took his owner home followed by a agent frog who lived in Baljeets garden carrying him. The rest of the people were transported to their homes in the van. Perry and Amy put Phineas and Ferb on the couch.

Phineas started moving and groaning. "Well I guess this is bye then" Perry and Amy said at the same time. They hugged and Perry kissed Amy on the cheek. Amy was wide eyed seeing flowers float past and a weird song play from nowhere. Perry then walked over to Phineas laughing at Amys face. They pulled off the collars at the same time and put them in their hats.

Amy flew away on her jet pack. "Huh"? Said Phineas waking up. "Oh there you are Perry". He said. "You know... I cant remember what we did today or yesterday. But for some reason I feel really happy and strange. Oh well... Lets wake Ferb up"!

Phineas tried lots of ways to wake Ferb up until Perry gave him a pillow to throw at Ferb. "Huh"? Said Ferb waking up. Works every time. Perry thought. "Why am I on the sofa? Why does this pillow have slobber on it"? Perry grinned.

It was quickly getting darker and quieter. There were faint dark shapes on the hill by the road near a bush watching over the house. Some large and tall but some small or thin. Watching. Patiently. IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ BELOW THIS! Thanks. Also check my profile for news about the follow on story temporarily in bold text if it updates on time!

**Hi! Its Pheonix with the final chapter 12! The next story should hopefully be posted successfully! I would like your opinion if I should post the Perry and Amy story. Im not that into romance stuff because its a bit embarrassing. Also you can add ideas about the follow on story if you want! There should be info about the follow on on my profile that will hopefully be updated in time so you can all see the new info!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! One per chapter so far! And the favorites and followers! Thanks so much! And the people out there who read my stories but don't review! Thanks! apparently I have 1,360 VIEWS and 441 VISITORS! That can't be right can it? No. I bet its a mistake. Oh well. I would like to thank my top reviewer D. T. guthary! And of course the others from Gyarodosmaster and NinjaDino721! I havent forgot about you! Thanks and I hope you all read my follow on story if I post it successfully! Thanks!**


End file.
